sngfestivalenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sångfestivalen 2020
Sångfestivalen 2020 var den 13:e omgången av Sångfestivalen. Programledare var Tony Jähnke, Jack Nilsson, Alice Feldstörm och Daphne Blake. Deltävling 1: Kungälv (2020-03-21) *1. Larry the Cable Guy - Welcome to Radiator Springs (Plats 6) *2. Mattias - Ville Snille och bokstavsjakten (Plats 7) *3. Rob Manuel - Beer Song (Andra Chansen) *4. Najber Nakomean - One Chance (Till Final) *5. Markiplier - I have no friends (Andra Chansen) *6. DJ George - You are an idiot (Plats 8) *7.Dingo Pictures - Wabuus sång *8. Hard 'n' Phirm - The Carbon Cycle (Plats 5) Deltävling 2: Göteborg (2020-03-27) *1. The Dream Choir - Kids (Andra Chansen) *2. Tunnan och Moroten - Bajs i bastun (Plats 8) *3. Lisebergsensamblen - Mycket att göra (Plats 6) *4. Angela & Tom - You got me (Plats 5) *5. PewDiePie - Jabba the Hutt (Till Final) *6. Magic Kinder - Monster Hotel (Plats 7) *7. The Living Tombstone - Tom's Dog (Andra Chansen) *8. Brian Hull - Hakuna Matata can't fix everything (Till Final) Deltävling 3: Karlstad (2020-04-04) *1. Albin Olsson - Kung för en dag (Andra Chansen) *2. Aphex Twin - Avril 14th (Plats 5) *3. David Byrne - Dancing on Vaseline (Plats 6) *4. Jacksepticeye feat. The Gregory Brothers - All the Way Believe in Steve (Till Final) *5. Heman Hunters - Dra åt helvete (Andra Chansen) *6. Psykakuten - Sommarmys (Plats 7) *7. Boards of Canada - Open the Light (Till Final) *8. Air - Radio #1 (Plats 8) Deltävling 4: Malmö (2020-04-11) *1. Weird Bananas - I Drank All Of Your Mountain Dew (Till Final) *2. Her Space Holiday - Hurtful Kid (Plats 6) *3. Marcus Berggren, Carl Stanley och Henrik Nyblom - Bli din egen boss (Till Final) *4. Ludwig von Drake - I'm Professor Ludwig von Drake (Plats 5) *5. Utflykten - Tour de France (Andra Chansen) *6. Kid Loco - A Grand Love Story (Plats 7) *7. Bootsy Spankins, P.I. - Tornardo Rex (Plats 8) *8. Erika - I Don't Know (Andra Chansen) Andra Chansen: Falkenberg (2020-04-18) *Duell 1: Utflykten vs. Rob Manuel (Till Final: Utflykten) *Duell 2: The Dream Choir vs. Heman Hunters (Till Final: The Dream Choir) *Duell 3: The Living Tombstone vs. Erika (Till Final: The Living Tombstone) *Duell 4: Markiplier vs. Albin Olsson (Till Final: Markiplier) Final: Kiruna (2020-04-25) Startordning *1. Najber Nakomean - One Chance *2. The Living Tombstone - Tom's Dog *3. Boards of Canada - Open the Light *4. Weird Bananas - I Drank All Of Your Mountain Dew *5. Markiplier - I have no friends *6. Dingo Pictures - Wabuus sång *7. Brian Hull - Hakuna Matata can't fix everything *8. PewDiePie - Jabba the Hutt *9. Marcus Berggren, Carl Stanley och Henrik Nyblom - Bli din egen boss *10. Utflykten - Tour de France *11. Jacksepticeye feat. The Gregory Brothers - All the Way Belive in Steve *12. The Dream Choir - Kids Slutordning *1. Najber Nakomean - One Chance *2. Utflykten - Tour de France *3. Boards of Canada - Open the Light *4. Marcus Berggren, Carl Stanley och Henrik Nyblom - Bli din egen boss *5. Jacksepticeye feat. The Gregory Brothers - All the Way Believe in Steve *6. Markiplier - I have no friends *7. Weird Bananas - I Drank All Of Your Mountain Dew *8. Brian Hull - Hakuna Matata Can't Fix Everything *9. PewDiePie - Jabba the hutt *10. The Living Tombstone - Tom's Dog *11. The Dream Choir - Kids *12.Dingo Pictures - Wabuus sång Övrigt Precis som året innan agerade Ross McDonald stand-up komiker under pausunderhållningen, då hans inslag blivit mycket populära året innan. Kategori:Sångfestivaler